


Posh Boy

by lockedforyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Bottom!Sherlock, M/M, Panties, Top John, no intercourse but obvs john has to put his hands on what's his, top!John, worn by Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedforyou/pseuds/lockedforyou
Summary: Sherlock puts on something special at John's request...





	

John sat in his chair reading the Telegraph, ankle crossed over his knee. Sherlock came in wearing a blue silk bathrobe, but unlike the usual it is tied closed. 

He sits in his chair across from John, and steeples his hands together. It would seem like he’s in his mind palace, thinking about their latest case, except that he keeps glancing up at John as John turns the pages in his paper.

After a few minutes, John says without looking up, “Are you wearing them?”

Sherlock squirms and flings his hands apart, saying, “Of course I’m wearing them! Why do you think I’m sitting here? You pretend like I’m not here but the pink tinge in your cheeks shows that your temperature has raised by .8 degrees indicating arousal, and even though your eyes were moving, given your typical average reading speed and the frequency with which you were moving the pages, you were not actually reading your newspaper, so I am sitting here wondering when you will just get on with it already!” Sherlock is panting now, having spoken so fast he didn’t take a breath.

John puts down his paper on the side table, and looks at Sherlock. “Clever boy. Are you done?”

Color raises in Sherlock’s cheeks. He nods.

“Then open up your robe,” commands John.

Sherlock bites his lower lip and reaches for the tie of his robe. He undoes the knot and pulls open the robe, revealing a pair of red satin panties edged in white lace. They’re a bit too small, already tenting at Sherlock’s groin. He shifts in his chair, which makes the panties move even more, revealing the rosy pink tip of his dick above the waistband.

John smiles. “Sherlock. Come here.”

Sherlock gets out of the chair and slips his arms out of the robe, walking over to John in just his panties.

“Come here,” John says again, opening up his arms, and Sherlock sits on John’s lap.

John’s hands start roaming all over his body, running his left hand down the knobs of Sherlock’s spine and running the right up Sherlock’s thigh. He runs his left hand along the rough lace edge of the panties, just at the swell of Sherlock’s bottom.

“Mmm, I like these.” He slips his hand into the satin panties, squeezing Sherlock’s cheek and then rubbing it. “I like them a lot. They look so good on you, baby.”

He runs his other hand up the front of Sherlock’s panties, feeling his bulge through the soft fabric. “Look at my posh boy. You like being all made up like this for me, don’t you?”

Sherlock’s already past speech, so he just whimpers, bracing his heels against the chair so that he can buck his dick against John’s hand, leaning his head back. He moans when John licks his nipple, swirling his tongue around and then lightly pulling the nub between his teeth.

“Mmmm, yeah, there’s my posh boy,” John says, rubbing one finger between Sherlock’s cheeks and over his hole, up and down. Now Sherlock is fully hard, and his dick escapes out of the side of his panties.

“I think you’re ready now, aren’t you,” John runs one finger down Sherlock’s dick, and then gently pulls the panties away from Sherlock’s hips and places his dick back within, slowly bringing the elastic down on the head. He rubs Sherlock’s ass underneath the red satin.

“Go wait in the bedroom for me, posh boy.”


End file.
